magicrushfandomcom-20200214-history
Bag
Contains items that can be used by heroes or sold to the market Supplies Elixirs * Basic EXP Elixir (40 exp) * Average EXP Elixir (300 exp) * 'Advanced EXP Elixir '(1500 exp) Horns Used to communicate with other players. * 'Country Horn '(Kingdom) * World Horn (World) Stamina *Sausage - Restores 6 stamina. *Chicken Wing - Restores 12 stamina. *Cheeseburger - Restore 30 stamina. *Spaghetti - Restores 60 stamina. Tech * Resource Cache - Gives 640 units of each resource. * Tech Queue Card - Opens the second tech queue for free. * Tech Speed Clock - Speed up tech by 60 minutes. Arena * Arena CD Hourglass - Reset arena cooldown. * Arena Reset - Resets Arena challenge chances. Can be used 2 times a day. * General Use Arena Reset - Resets Arena challenge chances. Can be used indefinitely. Gold items * Gold Watch - Can be sold at any merchant for gold. * Oil Painting - Can be sold at any merchant for gold. * Rahm's Crystal - Can be sold at any merchant for gold. * Goldfinger - grants 1 free Golden Hand play. World Map Offensive * Marching Order - Restores 5 attack chances. * Airship Speed Up - Reduce troop marching time by 25%. * Super Airship Speed Up - Reduce troop marching time by 50%. * Mega Mine Relocation Card - Relocate to a spot near a Mega Mine opened by your alliance. Defensive * Random Relocation Card - Relocate to a random spot in your kingdom. * Precise Relocation Card - Relocate to any spot of your choosing in the World Map. * Kingdom Change Card - Switch kingdoms. * Peace Shield - Gives immunity from offensive actions for 12 hours. Castle * Desert Castle * Bone Castle * Luxury Bone Castle * Pumpkin Castle * Pyramid Abyss * Abyss Key * Team Resurrect - Regens 100% health of your team in Abyss. * Team Restore - Regens 50% health of your team in Abyss. Others *Lucky Coin - Used in weekend Lucky Slot Machine. *Torch - 1 free Crystal Dungeon sweep. Can be used once per day. Equip Equips grant additional stats that can either be passively or actively implemented. Gray * Battle Boomerang * Boxing Glove * Gold Amulet * Hunter Dagger * Light Armor * Magic Book * Mithril Knife * Reply Orb * Shoddy Wand * Sword Green * Boots * Gale Bow * Health Amulet * Investigation Stone * Magic Cloak * Magic Dagger * Ring of Ripples * War Leggings Blue * Adam's Disciple * Hammer of Faith * Hawk Helmet * Hellforge Armor * Lace of Elements * Mage Seal * Meteor Spear * Mystery Orb * Penetration Rune * Reaper's Scythe * Ruby * Sapphire Amulet * Stilleto * Sword Ripples * Wand of Elements * Wolf Necklace Purple * Crystal Hammer * Devil Statue * End of Days Blade * Guardian Spirit * Investigation Ruby * Mercury Scythe * Phantom Spirit * Wizard Scimitar Material Materials / Runes are items used for advancing heroes to a better color. Only full runes are listed in this section and not scraps. Gray * Ability Power * Armor * Armor Penetration * Attack Damage * Attack Force * Crit Strike * Double Attack * Energy Regen * Hardiness * Health * Health Regen * Magic Force * Magic Penetration * Magic Resist * Regenerate Green * Aggression * Avarice * Balance * Bloodthirst * Bravery * Cardio * Chivalry * Defense * Divine Power * Enforcement * Extra Health * Fortitude * Illusion * Immortality * Infinity * Magic Shield * Meditation * Nature * Osmosis * Providence * Prowess * Sublimity * Valor Blue * Anaconda * Banshee * Bison * Bowmaster * Bronco * Cheetah * Cur * Defiler * Demon * Dragon * Elephant * Elf * Giant * Giant Spider * Grand Wizard * Grizzly * Hawk * Hunter * Knight * Lion * Mammoth * Mermaid * Peacock * Platybelodon * Sage * Scorpion * Sirenelle * Soldier * Spider * Strongman * Tiger * Undead Spider * Unicorn * Unicorn * Viper * Wargod * War horse * Warrior * Werewolf * Wolf Spider * Wizard Purple * Angel * Ares * Aegis * Akso * Apollo * Athena * Briareos * Bull Horn * Cerberus * Cetus * Ceres * Cupid * Cyclops * Death * Dionysus * Djinn * Fates * Fury * Fire God * Gaia * Giant Crab * Hades * Harp * Harpy * Heracles * Hermes * Hydra * Lightning * Luna * Magic Mirror * Medusa * Minotaur * Pandora * Poseidon * Siren * Sphinx * Spider Queen * Typhoon * Trojan Horse * Venus Soulstone Soulstones are pieces of heroes you can collect to summon a new one or evolve to a higher star level Category:Gameplay